Even If
by blacksugarbomb
Summary: You'd do it even if I asked you not to, right?


**Author Notes:** My first Kingdom Hearts fic lol. I wrote this for a friend originally since she adored AkuRoku; but as a normal person of everyday life who absolutely rejects yaoi, I wrote something slightly implied but, it really depends how you look at it.

P.S: This has a gay ending.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.

* * *

A dark silhouette passed over him. Raising a hand to block out the sunlight in order for him to see clearly, he stared up at the incredibly distant sky that seemed so far and out of reach. Scanning the azure sky for whatever had glided over his head, his eyes located a winged creature up ahead; a solitary hawk gliding on the warm air and circling around his head above him. The by blinked his curious sapphire eyes that reflected the lonesome sky – something about that flying creature called a hawk interested him and draw him towards it like metal to a magnet.

Suddenly, the bird changed its course of flight, calmly swooping to the north east, utilizing the warm gusts of air that rushed upwards from the ground, keeping it parallel with the ground. Like a child staring after his lost balloon that was slowly drifting further away every second, the blonde followed the shadow that lead him to a fruit orchard kept by some locals. The place was lined with hundreds of trees, each one bearing an uncountable amount of fruit amongst its branches. As he continued down a row of trees, the blonde boy spotted an extremely tall tree, its branches poking out over the top of the rest of the trees. Once again like a small child with equally small attention spans, the boy's attention was dragged towards the tree.

Closing the distance between him and the tree, the blonde stood before the towering plant. A soft breeze with the scent of fresh tropical fruits swept through the orchard, making the tall tree's lush green leaves rustle in response. The tree's thick roots dug deep into the ground, like a long sea snake, resurfacing above the soil before diving back into the ground. However, unlike the other trees in the orchard, this certain ancient looking tree bore no fruits whatsoever. Not even a single flower was blooming.

Stepping closer to the tree's thick trunk, the blonde boy trailed his black gloved fingers across the rough bark. He could tell this tree was at its limit; it no longer had the energy left to bear fruits or flowers – the tree's death was approaching. The blonde looked up at the high branches of the tree and with some trouble, managed to swing himself onto one of its lower branches; the tree letting out creaks and groans as he did so. Within a matter of seconds, the black coated boy was perched on a thick branch, a fair bit of distance between his body and the grass covered ground.

Settling into a comfortable position, the blonde boy let his azure eyes take in the sight before him. The sun that once seemed impossible to hold in his fist previously now fitted perfectly in his hand while the sky that once seemed impossible to reach before was now within reach, his fingertips seemingly able to brush against the cotton-like clouds. The tree swayed in the wind, groaning and cracking as bits of bark crackled off from its thick trunk, exposing unprotected flesh.

It had all been calm and peaceful as the leaves swayed in the breeze, the birds sung their comforts to the tree and the sound of his own constant but ragged breathing until a shout came from below, shattering the boy's thoughts.

"Hey Roxas!"

Looking down blankly at the red head who stood at the base of the tree, Roxas blinked sleepily, "Yes, Axel?"

"Job's done," Axel grinned, "Wanna head to Twilight Town and grab some ice-cream?" The emerald eyed man leant against the tree trunk, making more pieces of bark fall off.

"Maybe later," Roxas pushed himself off the branch and landed lightly on the ground, "And don't lean on the tree, it's dying already. We don't need you speeding the process up…"

Doing as he had been told, Axel crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently with a raised eyebrow, "Now when were you a tree lover?"

"I'm not."

"Then how come you can sit on a branch all the way up there and I can't even lean on the bloody trunk?"

Roxas remained silent and his eyes seemingly staring into the distant, a place where no one can reach. He let his left hand rest on the rough bark again, feeling the slow circulation of energy stored within. Axel let his arms drop back to his sides as he averted his eyes. The red head despised seeing that kind of expression on his friend's face – that solemn, empty and sorrowful expression that was devoid of hope. Pressing his palms and forehead against the tree trunk, the blonde then turned a little and gave Axel a questioning stare. His sapphire orbs bore into Axel's own emerald green orbs.

Axel blinked oddly at Roxas, "I'd love to help you set it on fire but –" The man began to speak but was cut off with a disappointed frown from Roxas. Then Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head, "…You'll do it even if I told you not to anyway."

Roxas gave the man a forlorn smile. Closing his eyes, the blonde focused for a moment before standing back from the tree. The tree that once had no blooming flowers or juicy fruits were now decorated with thousands of them. The plant gave a radiant glow, before petals of its white flowers drifted to the ground with a sweet scent of saccharine apples and various other fruits. Axel watched on in mild amusement.

The blonde smiled sadly as the glow faded and the tree's once lush green leaves turned yellow, orange and red; the once sweet smelling fruits rotten from being left for too long. Once the display was over, Roxas opened his mouth but closed it again before finally saying, "…Let's go get ice-cream." The boy departed from the now deceased tree, walking like a noble down the rows of trees with his long black coat flapping in the wind, leaving his friend to catch up.

Axel quickly ran after the teenager. "Wait up! It's my treat alright?"

"No," Roxas replied quickly, "It's mine. It'll probably be the last time we ever eat ice-cream together."

The red head frowned, "What do you…?"

"I've made up my mind," Roxas continued to walk on, "I'm leaving the organization."

Axel chuckled nervously, "You're pulling my leg aren't you? Just cut it out!" Roxas's cobalt eyes locked onto his. Axel could tell the blonde was serious.

The red head let out another sigh, "You'd do it even if I asked you not to anyway, right?"


End file.
